Sonic Series 0 Season 3
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Season 3 of my Sonic Series 0. Once again, the stories, IMHO, are too small to stand alone, so I'm bunching them together. Please review.
1. Sonic: The Hedgehog and the Echidna

Sonic: The Hedgehog And The Echidna  
  
(based on Sonic 3 for Genesis)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prelude  
  
Previously, Sonic destroyed Eggman's Death Egg. But it crashed into a place in the Mobius of the Sky known as Emerald Island (Floating Island in other Sonic realms). Sonic and Tails decided to go there to see what Eggman is up to. But Eggman explored the island and discovered that the Chaos Emeralds are what keep it up. Eggman encountered Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the island. When he saw Sonic and Tails coming, Eggman told Knuckles that Sonic and Tails were going to steal the Chaos Emeralds that sustain the islands (though in truth, Eggman was to be the thief). Knuckles prepared the ambush.  
  
When Sonic and Tails entered the island, Knuckles burst out of the ground and picked up the Chaos Emeralds Sonic dropped. "Maybe these will help Emerald Island if you steal the Emeralds of the island! I, Knuckles, have spoken!" At that, the echidna ran off.  
  
Chapter 1: Angel Island Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails explored the green and calm area of the Emerald Island known as Angel Island. Eggman's presence was shown as some Badniks were seen about. The Badniks were as follows: RhinoBot (like the name says, a Rhino robot), Monkey Dude (a remake of Coconut), Bloominator (a plant like robot that shot spike balls), and Catakiller, Jr. (a flying remake of Caterkiller). Sonic and Tails fought the Badniks and freed the birds inside them.  
  
Soon, a mini-blimp came and set the land ablaze! Sonic and Tails pursued the blimp, fighting more Badniks along the way! Soon, they homed in on the mini-blimp and fought it, dodging the flame attacks. When they destroyed it, they continued through the burning landscape. Eventually, they raced through a jungle, escaping the Flying Battery blimp's bombs, and encountered Eggman in his Fireball Gunner!  
  
Eggman said, "So, you met Knuckles already! I simply told him that you were the enemy and won him over! But you still survived him and my Badniks! No matter, I can take care of you!" "Give us your best shot, Eggman!" said Sonic. Eggman tried to cook Sonic and Tails with his guns, but they jumped over the blazing projectiles and hit his pod until it was severely damaged. Eggman retreated and Tails flew up to free the animals from the Badnik Maker! But when they crossed the bridge, Knuckles blew it up and sent them falling into a flooded underground city in the Emerald Island.  
  
Chapter 2: Hydro City Zone  
  
Like all water areas, Hydro City had air pockets in the underwater areas. Sonic and Tails faced Turbo Spikers (Badniks that shot spiked conch shells), cannon Blastoids (there are two Blastoid types in this tale), Mega Choppers (pirahna bots that home in on targets), and Pointdexters (puffer fish bots). Also, in the earlier part of the task, the two faced Buggernauts (fly bots). Sonic and Tails went through the watery maze and freed the animals from the Badnik shells. Soon, they faced Eggman's Turbo Spinner. The robot tried to ram into them and mixed the water around whenever it was on a post. Sonic and Tails timed attacks when it was on the post. Soon, it exploded, and the two heroes delved deeper into the wet maze.  
  
Instead of Buggernauts in the next part, the new Badnik type was Jawz, flying shark robots. Sonic fought them as he and Tails continued through the maze. Soon, they thought they were in a dead end, but Knuckles, thinking they were in a trap, triggers the bridge to collapse. Soon, Eggman came in his Hydro Copter.  
  
The Hydro Copter made miniature waterspouts that tried to drag Sonic and Tails into the propeller blades, and dropped depth charges. Sonic used the waterspouts and depth charge blasts to jump up to Eggman's ship and attacked till the ship started to malfuntion. After the doctor escaped, Sonic and Tails freed the animals. Soon, a geyser launches the two to another part of Emerald Island.  
  
Chapter 3: Marble Garden Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails land in some marble ruins and see that Eggman's cronies are making the ruins worse that they already were. Eggman had deployed a Tunnelbot to drill for any possible Chaos Emeralds. Besides the Tunnelbot, there were Mantises (mantis robots that jumped at targets), Spikers (disguised as floor spikes, come up to shoot energy bullets), and Bubbles (floating orb Badniks with extending and retracting spikes). Sonic fought the Badniks as he and Tails tracked down the Tunnelbot. Soon, they found it. The drills created avalanches that they had to be careful of (mainly watch out for the spikes). Soon, Sonic and Tails defeated the creature and went on.  
  
Soon, more tremors rocked the city... Eggman decided to drill for the Emeralds, since the Tunnelbot was destroyed. While hunting for Eggman, Sonic and Tails recovered the seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic lost when Knuckles ambushed him. Sonic soon located Eggman and his Drill Pod. He drilled the ground from under the hedgehog's feet, but Tails picked up Sonic and carried him around.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that, Tails!" Sonic said. Tails snickered and replied, "You never asked me!" At that, they fought Eggman, who flew about and tried to get the two with his drill. Eventually, the drill fell off of Eggman's ship, and Eggman had to flee. After freeing the birds from a flying Badnik Maker, the sky grew dark, and the two landed in what looks like an amusement park.  
  
Chapter 4: Carnival Night Zone  
  
The Carnival Night Zone had several spinning wheels, turnstables, spiraling net columns, baloons, and anti-gravity floors. But there was no time for enjoyment; Sonic and Tails had to stop Eggman! The three Badnik types were spark plug Blastoids (the other Blastoid type), Batbots, and Clamers (the names say it all). After fighting a few Badniks and gathering some rings (so Sonic could become Super Sonic again!), they encountered a bizarre driller robot that spun about, drilling the floor! Sonic destroyed it before much of the floor was destroyed.  
  
The next part was flooded, but the balloons provided the air bubbles needed. After proceeding further, Knuckles set another trap. "Hey, thieves!" said Knuckles. "Let's see how well you do in the dark!" At that, he triggered the place to flood and darken the area. Sonic and Tails made it through the water, then eventually turned the power back on. But soon, Knuckles made another trap that sent them to Eggman's Static Ball Pod. The metal ball would be dropped, then Eggman would use the electricity to drag Sonic and Tails toward the beams. Sonic used his Super Sonic powers to fight back! Soon, Eggman was again beaten, and Sonic freed the animals. Soon, he and Tails entered a cannon and shot to another area of Emerald Island as the sun rose!  
  
Chapter 5: Ice Cap Zone  
  
Sonic landed in a frozen area of Emerald Island, and snowboarded down until he fell into an ice cave, where Tails caught up. The only two Badnik types here were Penguinators (penguin robots that slid into targets to damage them) and Star Pointers (Orbinauts that threw spiked crystals). Sonic freed the animals within the Badnik shells, as did Tails. Besides the Badniks, Sonic and Tails had to face spiked walls and floors, occasional water pools, falling floors, and blast freezers. The first major problem they eventually faced in the Ice Cap was a Snowman Robot.  
  
The Snowman Robot summoned up snow boulders, surrounded itself with a shield made of those boulders, then sent them up in the air, where they could fall on Sonic! Sonic and Tails dodged these boulders and attacked when it was vulnerable. Soon, the robot was destroyed, and the two continued. More Badniks and traps obstructed the path. When Sonic and Tails made it through this time (and Sonic had a lot of rings along the way), Eggman came in his Nitrogen Ship.  
  
Sonic changed into Super Sonic and prepared to fight! Tails kept Eggman busy (while barely avoiding the freezing gas) while Super Sonic attacked Eggman. Soon, the ship started to fall apart, and Eggman again fled. After freeing the animals, Sonic and Tails entered a pipe that led to where the Death Egg was.  
  
Chapter 6: Launch Base Zone  
  
The Launch Base was where Eggman was rebuilding his Death Egg. The main guards were Flybot767s (bird robots that divebombed enemies; they were also summoned when a siren went off), Orbinauts (yes, they're back!), Corkeys (laser gun Badniks), Snale Blasters (snail Badniks with guns on their backs), and Ribots (frog robots with ball and chain attacks). Though some Badniks were tough, they were still able to be defeated and the animals were still able to be freed. The traps were mainly spikes, lasers (most from the Corkeys), and flamethrowers. After going across moving hooks, passing several secret barriers, and using the many modes of transportation, they homed in on Eggman. But Eggman left the complex and Knuckles tossed a bomb to blow up one of the buildings!  
  
After barely escaping, Sonic and Tails faced a strange robot with twin ball-and-chain weapons. Sonic timed the attacks to hit when the ball-and-chains were retracted. When the Badnik was defeated, Sonic and Tails went into the pool that the Death Egg was in. They passed through several underwater and above water regions to reach Eggman's floor cannon. A platform would raise, and a cannonball would fly over or under the platform. Sonic and Tails jumped onto it and jumped on to Eggman's pod until it fell apart. Tails said, "Go on and get Eggman! I'll get the Tornado ready!" Sonic said, "See ya 'round, little buddy!" as he flew off on a replica of Eggman's ship.  
  
But along the way, Knuckles made one last ditch effort to stop Sonic. He punched the ship Sonic was in, thinking it was funny. But soon, the Death Egg launched and Knuckles fell, only to glide away to safety. Sonic flew onto a platform on the Death Egg, and Eggman was on a rocket with double lasers. As Sonic hit the rocket, it got smaller, and soon, the rocket was destroyed. Eggman made one last ditch effort to destroy Sonic.  
  
Eggman soon emerged in his "Hedgehog Crusher". Sonic then decided to become Super Sonic and fight back. Sonic kept dodging the arms and spikes of the monstrosity until it collapsed. Soon, the Death Egg started to fall apart!  
  
Epilog  
  
The platform gave way, and Sonic looked afar as the Death Egg crashes again on Emerald Island. Tails was still on the plane, waiting for Sonic to give the word to pick him up. Sonic found a communicator and said, "Just stand by, Tails! I'm going to see to it that Eggman is down for keeps!"  
  
End 


	2. Sonic and Knuckles

Sonic & Knuckles  
  
(based on Sonic & Knuckles for Genesis)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
Last time, Sonic, with his Super Sonic powers, thwarted Eggman and sent his Death Egg crashing again. While Tails got the Tornado ready to pick up Sonic when needed, Sonic went down to seek out Eggman. Meanwhile, Eggman was throwing bombs around. Knuckles was around when a bomb went off. Seeing this as a threat to the island, Knuckles decided to wage an all-out attack on all outsiders-- Sonic and Eggman alike!  
  
Chapter 1: Mushroom Hill Zone  
  
Sonic soon landed in Mushroom Hill shortly after the Death Egg crashed. He soon hid as Knuckles came out of a cave. Knuckles said to himself, "I must make sure that no intruder threatens the Master Emerald! If anything happens to it, Emerald Island is doomed!" Sonic said to himself, "Eggman is most likely after it! I'd better be careful around Knuckles and, at the same time, make sure Eggman doesn't find it!" Sonic then went out to explore the land.  
  
Eggman was up to his tricks again with the animals, as he had changed them into Badniks such as Butterdroids (butterfly robots), Madmoles (mole robots that pop out of holes and throw rubber mushrooms at intruders), Mushmeanies (bouncing mushrooms that take two hits to defeat), and Dragonflies (bug robots with spiked tails). Sonic carefully fought his way through the onslaught and saved the animals as he looked on to see a Lumberdroid come it. The Lumberdroid used his axe to send logs at Sonic. Sonic timed his attacks and hit the robot when it was vulnerable. Soon, after the battle, Sonic continued, but Knuckles saw him coming and said, "So, the pesky hedgehog returns! I'll blow him away with this trap!" At that, he activated a hidden fan that blew the hedgehog to another part of Mushroom Hill!  
  
Besides the previous Badniks, Sonic also faced Cluckoids, which looked like chickens on weathervanes that used typhoon breath to blow away enemies. Sonic continued his battle and soon found a radar dish. After blasting it, Sonic pursued Eggman. He chortled, "So, hedgehog, care for a little steeple chase?" "Any challenge you got, slimeball!" said Sonic. Sonic then raced over spiked hurdles to attack Eggman. Soon, Eggman's ship crashed into a tree. After a brief laugh, Sonic freed the animals from the Badnik Maker. Sonic soon saw the Flying Battery Blimp fly by. He hitched a ride and decided to do some SERIOUS damage to it!  
  
Chapter 2: Flying Battery Zone  
  
Second to the Death Egg, the Flying Battery was one of Eggman's toughest vehicular weapons. There were plenty of traps to catch intruders unawares, but only two types of Badniks: Technosqueaks (mouse robots) and Blasters (miniature tanks). Sonic freed the animals as he went on. The blimp was full of Badnik makers. Though a few had animals in them, some of them were full of Badniks. Sonic bashed into them to free the animals. Some had rings to collect, and some were empty, with springs to bounce on. Eventually, Sonic found one lone Badnik Maker. When Sonic jumped on it, it came to life, with spiked fists! Sonic noticed that its eyes flashed and it hit wherever a target stood last when the eyes flashed.  
  
Snickering a bit, Sonic jumped on top of it and let the creature defeat itself! Eventually, the animals were freed, and Sonic continued on! Sonic fought even more enemies, and a few traps to obstruct the way. Eventually, Sonic found Eggman, but the madman trapped him in a laser trap. It was too high to jump at, unlike the Wing Fortress. But Sonic ran about and avoided the laser shots. Soon, the machine self destructed, and Eggman made a run for it. The blimp soon started to dive, and Sonic went as fast as he could... until he could ride a support beam that was still flying. Eggman came in with his Looping Egg.  
  
The Looping Egg had a flame thrower as a weapon. Sonic had to move carefully to avoid being cooked. Occasionally, the Egg would loop upward. Sonic took this time to attack! After a brief battle, the Looping Egg fell apart, and Eggman flew off in his pod. After freeing the animals, Sonic exited the sinking blimp to land in a strange desert...  
  
Chapter 3: Sandopolis Zone  
  
The sand made a soft landing, but the action was to be hard! Besides the sand and the crushing plungers, Sonic had to be on his guard against Skorps (scorpion robots) and Sandworms (relatives of Caterkillers that leapt out of the sand). Freeing animal friends from their forms, Sonic ran about to find his way to wherever the Master Emerald might be. Soon, a great temple emerged from the sand, and a Golem Robot came out of the door.  
  
The Golem Robot was very small on logic chips. All it did was jump after Sonic. Sonic simply lured it into the quicksand, where it sank. After laughing at the robot, Sonic entered the temple. In the dark temple, he saw something glitter in the dim light. Seven more Chaos Emeralds were there! But when he touched them, the Emeralds flew away! "Where are they going?" asked Sonic. Soon, Sonic pulled a chain that lit the place. But soon, he opened a Badnik Maker that brought out some Ghosts! Sonic had to pull some chains from time to time to light the temple and repel the ghosts, and he had to push some sliders to open passages. Eventually, Sonic made his way to the bottom, where Eggman's Sphinx was ready for him!  
  
"So, you made it through, didn't you, rodent?" said Eggman. "Prepare to be crushed!" Eggman charged at him, but Sonic smacked into the hole in the armor, exposing Eggman's pod. Sonic attacked the pod until the Sphinx broke apart. After saving some more animals, Sonic fell into a hole.  
  
Chapter 4: Lava Reef Zone  
  
Sonic entered lava filled cavern with flamethrowers, spiked balls, guns, Fireworms (relatives of Caterkillers with flame tails) and Toxomisters (poles that spat out poison gas), among other things. Sonic even encountered rocks which were really exploding Badniks (the animals were freed when the rocks exploded). Sonic kept fighting on through the hot area until he met a rather bizarre defense system. The first part had eye-like devices on snaky extenders that shot energy bullets. The main defense was a large hand. The hand was Sonic's target, so he attacked it when it smacked down on the ground! After the defense was destroyed, he continued to the next part of the Lava Reef, from brown rocks to blue crystals.  
  
Sonic traveled through the blue crystals as he continued to find out where the Master Emerald is. After a long journey, Sonic climbed up some stairs where the sanctuary of the Master Emerald would be. Knuckles said, "Not so fast, hedgehog! No one is allowed into the Hidden Palace unless given permission! So beat it!" Then Knuckles punched a boulder that knocked him down the steps.  
  
Sonic soon landed on a rock platform over a lava pool. Eggman got into a Lava Egg and started shooting missiles at him. Sonic barely avoided the missiles and found a Fire Shield item that allowed Sonic to go into the lava lake unharmed. Soon, Eggman's Lava Egg showed up. The egg was so heavy, it tilted the lava toward it! Sonic jumped over the mines it shot, and they slid into the egg. Sonic laughed as the mines hit Eggman's ship, and smiled when it soon sank. After freeing the animals from a flying Badnik Maker, Sonic found a back door to the Hidden Palace. If Sonic is to stop Eggman, he had to enter.  
  
Chapter 5: Hidden Palace Zone  
  
When Sonic entered the Hidden Palace, he saw the Emeralds he found earlier in Sandopolis, the Emeralds flew around and coaxed Sonic to follow. Sonic did so, gathering rings along the way. As he went up a teleporter, he saw a giant Emerald. "It must be the Master Emerald!" Sonic thought. Then, the small Emeralds touched some gray larger Emeralds, which were slightly smaller than the Master one, and they glowed into different colors! Then, some light shined on Sonic, on Knuckles, and it shined out to Tails in the Tornado. A voice echoed in their minds, "Your powers are now made even stronger! Use them well!"  
  
When Sonic got closer to where the Master Emerald was, Knuckles stepped forward. "I guess you had to arrive sometime," said Knuckles. "Now we fight!" Sonic said, "I don't want to, but it seems I have no choice!" After a brief fight, Knuckles was knocked down. Soon, a tremor was felt in the Chaos Emerald Chamber! Eggman had made his move and stole the Master Emerald! Knuckles tried to save it, but the mad scientist shocked the echidna. Soon, the floor gave way!  
  
"Sonic," said Knuckles, "I should have trusted you... I'm sorry I let this go too far!" "It's cool, Knuckles," said Sonic. "What matters is getting the Master Emerald back!" "Right!" replied Knuckles. "Follow me! I know a way to stop Eggman!" At that, Knuckles revealed a secret passage. Knuckles pointed to the teleporter and said, "This teleporter leads to the Sky Sanctuary Zone! Let's go!"  
  
Chapter 6: Sky Sanctuary Zone  
  
The Sky Sanctuary has a rather pleasent look, but Eggman was about to change all that. The Death Egg rose into the air, launching the EggRobos (robots made in the image of Eggman) to attack. Sonic and Knuckles gasped as Emerald Island was falling into the Mobius of Darkness! Knuckles got a bridge for Sonic and said, "Hurry, Sonic! You're Emerald Island's last hope!" Sonic raced across, freeing animals from the EggRobos' forms. Eggman saw them coming and sent RoboSonic (one of Metal Sonic's projects, undoubtedly) to attack. His first attempt was reusing Eggman's old wrecker ball. Sonic dodged the attacks and attacked the ship.  
  
After that first defeat, RoboSonic waited until Sonic made it to another part of the Sky Sanctuary. When he arrived, the hedgehog faced a new version of the Spinning Egg Shield. Like last time, the Eggs contained balloons that looked like the ship. After another victory over RoboSonic, Sonic continued, fighting more EggRobos on the way. Eventually, he made it to the fight with RoboSonic, and this time it was out of the ship. RoboSonic used rolling attacks, airborne attacks, and a backwards slide. Jumping on it was out of the question, so Sonic had to attack it by Spindashing at its legs.  
  
Eventually, RoboSonic fell apart, and Sonic raced up a crumbling tower into Eggman's Death Egg as it rose into space. The events were rising to a climax!  
  
Chapter 7: Death Egg Zone  
  
The first part of the Death Egg was its main interior. Besides the high-tech traps, Sonic faced Spikebonkers (miniature little faces with spikeballs surrounding them) and Chainspikes (eye-like robots with extending spikes). As he fought and freed the animals, Sonic gathered some rings and became Super Sonic, wreaking havoc on the Death Egg! Soon, Sonic faced the first guardian of the Death Egg- a Red Eye with a serious attitude problem! The eye had two forms. First, it was a column surrounded by exploding eggs. But when Sonic removed all of the eggs, the eye broke free, surrounded itself with spiked platforms, and had a laser! Soon, Sonic destroyed the defense and went to another part of the Death Egg.  
  
The second part was a fiberglass looking area to see Mobius from afar. Not only are there similar traps and same Badniks, but gravity plays tricks on Sonic here. Sonic soon got his marbles together and prepared for battle. After making his way through the maze, Sonic encountered Eggman's mine dropper! A shield blocked off Sonic's attacks as it dropped mines! But gravity again can be manipulated here, as Sonic went up and down to cause the mines to hit the robot. Soon, the robot exploded, and Sonic chased down Eggman.  
  
Soon, Eggman got into his new Metal Eggman suit. The first thing it tried to do was try to squash Sonic with its fingers! Sonic jumped and smashed the fingers one by one. After that, Sonic, still having some rings left, changed into Super Sonic and fought off the Metal Eggman by smashing its laser! Soon, the Metal Eggman suit crashed into the Death Egg, and it was falling apart! Sonic chased after Eggman's pod as it carried the Master Emerald. Sonic attacked it until the Emerald dropped. Sonic picked up fifty rings before the Death Egg exploded, but Eggman used a Missile Ship to snatch the Master Emerald again. As Super Sonic, Sonic was in hot pursuit!  
  
Chapter 8: Doomsday Zone  
  
Super Sonic raced through space, gathering up rings to keep himself super. After dodging asteroids and missiles, Sonic soon caught up with Eggman's missile ship. He had to be extra careful, since Energy Bullets and missiles would cause him to lose control (and some rings). He lured some of the missiles into the ship's cockpit, and the ship exploded, revealing a Bomber Ship (which looks like another Metal Eggman suit).  
  
Sonic gathered up more rings in between times he attacked the ship. Avoiding bombs and mines, Sonic attacked the Bomber Ship whenever possible. Soon, Eggman crashed down into the Mobius of Darkness, and Sonic reclaimed the Master Emerald!  
  
Epilog  
  
Sonic, with Tails in the Tornado, soon returned the Master Emerald to Emerald Island, which soon returned to the Mobius of the Sky. After it was back in the sky, Knuckles soon visited South Island. Sonic and Tails escorted him to the Palace in Mobotropolis. There, Knuckles, with permission and support from the people of Emerald Island, pledged his loyalty to be an ally of Mobotropolis. Sally said, "I don't think you could have made a better choice!" The people celebrated as the Mobius of the Sky has another ally for their battle against Eggman!  
  
End 


	3. Collection 3A

Rewrites for Sonic #14 and 15  
  
Story 1: Tails the Wise  
(Formerly "Tails' Taste of Power")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Tails was exploring a jungle zone in the Mobius of the Sky one day, when he found a magic tree. When he ate some of the fruit, his intelligence increased. Tails decided to prove himself to his friends by accompanying them in another attack in the Mobius of Darkness. Metal Sonic was making more Super Badniks for his master, Eggman. The two he had just completed were the Flame Bull (created by a bull samurai) and the Magnetic Lizard (the result from transforming a Komodo Dragon into a Super Badnik). Tails took on both by outsmarting them. Flame Bull hit Magnetic Lizard with his "Flame Horn Missiles", and Magnetic Lizard zapped Flame Bull with his "Magnet Mouth Laser". The animals inside were freed!  
  
However, Tails wandered off some more (but not without Sonic following) and ventured into Robotropolis. When he was about to face Eggman, the fruit wore off. Fortunately, Sonic came in when he had found out what had happened (Tails told Eggman as Metal Sonic held him in his grasp what he had done) and went in to save Tails. After a brief explanation back in Mobotropolis, some other kids wanted to know where the tree was! "I guess kids will be kids!" sighed Sonic.  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Sally and Bunnie's Night Out  
(Formerly "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sally and Bunnie were relaxing from battle (Bunnie stayed normal for the while, since she only became a cyborg when needed), when they found a poster of an old amusement park in the Mobius of the Sky that was still active. When they got there at night, they saw the rides and games active, but no one else. They were slightly suspicious, but they decided to go in and have a good time anyway. After a few rides and games, they decided to enter the fun house. But Metal Sonic was ready for them!  
  
Once inside, Metal Sonic trapped them in the virtual arcade. Sally struck the first blow when Metal attacked. Bunnie then got on her "battle gear" and aided Sally. Soon, Metal was badly damaged and had to retreat to Robotropolis in the Mobius of Darkness. Sally and Bunnie then returned to Mobotropolis, where they would plan how to make the amusement park safe for people later on.  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: The Three Stones of Magic  
(Formerly "Rockin' the Bot!")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
After a brief but strong storm, Sonic went about to examine any damages. Soon, he rescued a wise man that was caught under a fallen tree. After helping him, Sonic was rewarded by the wise man with three magical stones- one for Invisibility, one for Super Strength, and one for Magical Defense. A few days later, Eggman emerged with his Giant Centi-Bot Super Badnik! The giant centipede threatened to destroy Mobotropolis, but Sonic brought with him the three stones. Sonic used the Magical Defense to protect himself from the lasers, and then used Invisibility to sneak into the bot.  
  
Once inside, he fought Eggman until he was forced to retreat, then Sonic used the Super Strength Stone to destroy the Centi-Bot, freeing the wise man's grandson! The wise man thanked Sonic and left with his grandson to another land... but they looked forward to meeting again!  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 4: Sonic- Save Bunnie!  
(Formerly "Animal Magnetism")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and his friends were having a picnic, when Metal Sonic spoiled everything by attacking them. Bunnie transformed to a cyborg and attacked Metal with a combination of cyborg attacks and magic spells. But Metal activated a magnetic field that trapped Bunnie! Sonic soon fought back and attacked Metal Sonic (and some Badniks who came to help Metal in the fight). The others fought the Badniks and freed the animals, while Sonic fended off Metal. After the battle, Bunnie was freed from the Magnetic field!  
  
Once back in Mobotropolis, Rotor placed a special coating on Bunnie's cyborg armor. Once she reverted back to her normal form, Bunnie breathed a sigh of relief, now knowing that Eggman has one less trick to use to capture her!  
  
End 


	4. Sonic Spinball

Sonic Spinball  
  
(based on "Sonic Spinball" for Genesis and Game Gear)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
King Max Acorn contacted Sonic and Tails to come to the palace. Once there, Sonic and Tails were told of a distress signal the king got from the Mobius of Darkness. Eggman had built a gigantic Badnik maker in one of the volcanoes there, known as the Veg-O-Fortress. Sonic said, "Don't worry, your Majesty! We'll take care of Eggman... like we always do!"  
  
At that, Sonic and Tails flew to the Mobius of Darkness and entered the sea area surrounding the Veg-O-Fortress. Soon, a laser knocked Sonic off into the water, but he was rescued by dolphins. Sonic gestured to them to take them to the volcano. He soon found himself in a sewer like area. Sonic's communicator buzzed. Tails told Sonic that he found out that the Veg-O-Fortress has a Pinball Defense System, and that he would hack into it to help Sonic get through.  
  
Chapter 1: Toxic Caves  
  
The first part was the Toxic Caves, where Cluckbots (chicken robots), Magma Worms (worm robots), and some traps guarded the caverns beneath the volcano. Tails told Sonic, "Each part of the Pinball Defense System is powered by Chaos Emeralds. Plus, the Emeralds are what keep the volcano from erupting!" Sonic said, "So, by swiping the Emeralds, not only will it shut down the defenses, but trigger the volcano to explode, destroying the Veg-O-Fortress!" At that, Sonic prepared for action.  
  
In the Toxic Caves, there were three Emeralds- two in hidden mines, and one in a vat of toxic slime. After emptying the toxic slime, Sonic was able to move on and get it. The other two required him to open some trap doors to reach. Once the Emeralds were collected, Sonic went and took on Scorpius, a sick scorpion Super Badnik with Eggman's face on it!  
  
Tails told Sonic, "Sonic! Go in between the back and the tail to destroy the tail! Without it, Scorpius will just be a few hits away from destruction!" "Gotcha, Tails!" Sonic replied as he entered the gap between the tail and body, going ballistic once inside! Soon, the tail went off and Sonic went back and forth, hitting Scorpius till it exploded!  
  
Shortly after that battle, he entered a small arcade area to relax a bit before the next part of his mission. The pinball game was called "Trapped Alive". Sonic hit some Badnik Maker capsules, freeing dolls shaped like Sonic's friends, then hit the moving Eggman bumper to complete the game. Sonic then exited to the next part of the Veg-O-Fortress, and he started to feel a bit warm...  
  
Chapter 2: Lava Powerhouse  
  
Sonic meets friends Hip and Hop (two kangaroo brothers who barely escaped from Eggman). The Badniks here were Cluckbots and Ferrons (flying knight robots). Sonic had to be very careful, since there were lava pots everywhere. There where three Chaos Emeralds here like back in the Toxic Caves. One was just above the Steam Arena, where Cluckbots liked to gather, but some where sealed in Steam Shafts that were plugged up. Sonic had to remove the corks to enter the Steam Shafts. When Sonic gathered the Emeralds, he went up to face the Egg Boiler.  
  
Sonic first hit the targets, as suggested by Tails, to protect himself from falling into a big tub of lava that was at the bottom. Once that was done, Tails told Sonic to try to go up into the boiler, where the Eggman faces were. Sonic then realized that by destroying the heads, the Egg Boiler would self-destruct. Sonic hit all the heads until they all fell. After destroying the Egg Boiler, Sonic exited the Lava Powerhouse and found another mini-arcade.  
  
This mini-arcade had a game called "Robo-Smile". The objective? Bust out Eggman's Teeth (obviously, someone got in trouble with Eggman by making these games)! Sonic chuckled as he hit the ball into Eggman's teeth until the last one fell out. After a good laugh, Sonic entered the heart of the Veg-O-Fortress!  
  
Chapter 3: The Machine  
  
Things got trickier when Sonic entered the Machine, where the animals were changed into Badniks! The place was guarded by Krondors (condor robots) and Busters (flying patrol robots). There were five Emeralds to find here- two were in turning wheels, two in the shafts, and one in the Animal Prison, where victims awaited to be changed into Badniks! After saving the animals and getting all the Emeralds, Sonic found his way into the Veg-O-Machine, the giant Badnik Maker!  
  
After removing the Badniks that came out, and activating a surge to help fight the Badniks, Sonic got a message from Tails. "Sonic," said Tails, "I found out how the Veg-O-Machine can be destroyed!" "Tell me, Tails!" said Sonic. "First, get rid of the intake tubes. That will save the rest of the animals and stop its output of Badniks!" said Tails. He continued, "Then, get into the Veg-O-Machine and wreck it from the inside!" "Got it!" said Sonic.  
  
Sonic jumped and touched a mini-surge and bounced into the left intake tube. When it was smashed, he went after the right intake tube. Once both tubes were destroyed, he entered the machine and wrecked it from the inside! Soon, the Veg-O-Machine exploded, and he found one more mini-game, called "The Cage". Sonic removed the clones of Scratch, a more sophisticated (but goofier) chicken Badnik, then smashed the Badnik Maker and freed the dolls inside. After the game, the area started to shake! The Veg-O-Fortress was about to blow, and Eggman was getting away!  
  
Chapter 4: Showdown  
  
Sonic entered a construction area and saw Eggman's ship in the sky. After bashing some Buzzbombers and Krondors, Sonic found the last five Emeralds (which were placed in somewhat hard to reach areas), then pursued Eggman to his ship. Eggman said, "So, rodent! You destroyed me plans! Now I'LL destroy YOU!" Eggman activated some metallic claws to grab Sonic, then added some windsocks to block Sonic and send him to the windows!  
  
Tails contacted Sonic and told him, "Hit the button underneath the engines until the claws and windsocks are gone! Then race up to the dome a few times and hit him!" Sonic said, "Right!" Then Sonic hit the button until the pod was defenseless. Sonic soon shot up to the glass dome and hit it a few times. When the claws and wind socks returned, Sonic just simply hit the button again a few more times. After a few hits on the glass dome, the ship exploded!  
  
Epilog  
  
Both Sonic and Eggman fell from the sky. Tails caught Sonic on the plane, while Eggman fell into the ruins of his Veg-O-Fortress. Sonic and Tails led the freed people and animals back to the Mobius of the Sky, where they were safe (for a while). Sally came up and kissed Sonic for a job well done!  
  
End 


	5. Collection 3B

Rewrites of Sonic #16-24  
  
Story 1: Sonic Virtual  
(Formerly "Sonic Under Glass")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Metal Sonic had knocked Sonic unconscious and placed him in a virtual reality tube. The tube made a virtual nightmare of the Mobius of the Sky destroyed. Old Man Owl witnessed the capture and reported back to Sally and Tails in Mobotropolis. Sally said, "Oh my gosh! We have to save Sonic!" Tails flew Sally to where Sonic was (Old Man Owl led the way). Sally fought off Metal's attacks while Old Man and Tails struggled to get Sonic out!  
  
Once Sonic was freed, he finished Metal and sent him back to Robotropolis. Sonic told his friends what he had seen, and that he will do his best to prevent that nightmare from becoming real!  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Sonic Spy  
(Formerly "The Man From HEDGEHOG")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Harvey Who, a young owl friend of Old Man Owl, notifies Sonic and Sally of Eggman's latest plan- a Battle Jet that would attack the Mobius of the Sky! Sally stayed behind to give advice when needed, while Old Man decided to stick close to Sonic to aid in any way possible. Old Man Owl distracted the Badniks with a goofy dance, while Sonic sneaked around to place some explosive devices on the jet.  
  
But Eggman was well aware of the hedgehog's intentions, and activated the jet to attack! Sonic jumped on the jet as it flew to the sky. Sonic dodged the bullets and other weapons as he tried to find out how to destroy the jet. Sally contacted Sonic, saying, "Try smashing into the cockpit!" Sonic did so, and the jet shorted out. Old Man Owl escaped as Sonic smashed the jet. The two returned to Mobotropolis to report their progress.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: Sonic vs. Gong  
(Formerly "Gorilla Warfare")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Eggman had captured a young orangutan and transformed him into a Super Badnik known as King Gong! Then he sent it to attack the Mobius of the Sky. When it invaded Mobotropolis, it captured Princess Sally. Prince Elias tried to take it down, but Gong's "Sound Blast" knocked him down. Queen Alicia saw this and sent a distress signal to Sonic and Tails. Sonic rode on the wings of the Tornado as Tails piloted it to the scene of the action!  
  
Sonic made a Sonic Spin on King Gong's hand, freeing Sally. Then Sonic made a Spin going down from Gong's head down to its feet. Gong exploded, freeing the young orangutan. The orangutan thanked Sonic for setting him free, and made himself an ally to Mobotropolis to further prove his gratitude!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
Story 4: Love in Mobotropolis  
(Formerly "Wedding Bell Blues")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Sally were reading a play script and practicing their lines for a romance play to be performed in Mobotropolis. Coconuts eavesdropped on the two and thought that they really were getting married (they would be in the future, but not at this time). Coconuts reported back to Eggman, who saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack them. He sent Metal Sonic to attack the two lovers.  
  
At the scene in the play where the supposed "nuptials" were taking place, Metal and some Badniks attacked! Sonic and Sally knew that reasoning with them would not work, so they had to fight. They freed some people and animals from the robot shells (as they always did when fighting Badniks) and drove away Metal Sonic. They then finally completed the play (Sally looked so cute in the photo when she was holding the bouquet of flowers in the closing curtain!).  
  
End  
  
Story 5: Wave of Blue  
(Formerly "Night of a Thousand Sonics")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
The Evil Sonic of the reverse universe came to see the Eggman of the normal universe. Eggman devised a scheme where Evil Sonic and Metal Sonic would go to the other seemingly numberless Sonic universes and steal the Chaos Emeralds from them. Agreeing to the task, they set out. Sonic, Tails, Sally, and other people in the Mobius of the Sky felt the tremor and decided to find out what was up. King Max, Sally's father, explained, "Queen Alicia and I have seen Eggman send Metal Sonic and an evil counterpart of our Sonic steal Chaos Emeralds from other alternate universes. They must be stopped!"  
  
"Got it!" they said as they set out to find the Sonics from the other universes! Metal Sonic and Evil Sonic used some of them to power up to stronger forms! But the army of blue hedgehogs soon beat the team. While Evil Sonic retreated to his universe, Metal retreated to Robotropolis back in the Mobius of Darkness. The people celebrated back in the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
End  
  
Story 6: Is Sonic Really Gone?  
(Formerly "That's the Spirit")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Sally again fought Metal Sonic in the Mobius of Darkness. But then, Metal used a strange laser that hit Sonic. Though it had seemed that Sonic was destroyed for good, he soon found that he was invisible. He learned that when he went to Robotropolis and heard Eggman shout at Metal for using an invisibility ray instead of a death ray. Sally, who was spying on Eggman despite her sadness, soon was cheered up somewhat from that as well.  
  
Sonic and Sally, who was able to hear Sonic's voice, decided to take advantage of this. Eggman sent out some Condorbot Badniks to attack Mobotropolis. Sonic blasted some of the bird robots, freeing the birds inside, before becoming visible again!  
  
End  
  
Story 7: EVE: The Evolving Robot  
(Formerly "3 Phases of EVE")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Eggman created a shape-shifting robot known as EVE. He sent her to cause havoc in the Mobius of the Sky. Sally told Sonic that EVE was attacking Mobotropolis. He raced up with Tails to attack it. EVE was in the form of a dangerous scorpion. Sonic hit it until it melted. Sonic decided to prepare to go to Robotropolis in the Mobius of Darkness. But when he and Tails got back to their retreat, EVE attacked again... this time in the form of a giant eagle. Sonic fought it off again, and then he and his friend traveled to the Mobius of Darkness.  
  
They soon made it to Robotropolis. Eggman and Metal Sonic awaited them, and so did EVE... in the form of a dragon! Sonic had more trouble with this form than the previous two, but he soon triumphed, and EVE showed her true form... something similar to a jellyfish. She zapped Eggman to one of the Warp Zones. Metal retreated to see if his master was still alive or not. Sonic and Tails prepared to return to the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
The End (Or is it?)  
  
Story 8: The Bad Egg is Back!  
(Formerly "The Return")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Last time, a renegade robot named EVE sent Eggman to another universe. Metal Sonic traveled through the various warp zones and eventually found his master and returned him home. Eggman planned his next move- he would send another army of Badniks to Mobotropolis and destroy it completely! Antoine saw this and reported to the Princess. Sally said, "No! I must call for Sonic immediately!" At that, she sent a SOS to Sonic's Retreat. Sonic and Tails got the message and got their plane ready.  
  
Soon, Sonic saw what had happened. Sonic battled the Badniks (freeing more captives from within) and eventually sent Metal Sonic back to Robotropolis. The people now knew that Eggman was back, and angry as a hornet!  
  
The End... for now!  
  
Story 9: Eggman to the Rescue  
(Formerly "Ivo Robotnik, Freedom Fighter")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Eggman was working on his giant Metal Eggman robot suit, when one of his Badniks accidentally put in some faulty programming, causing it to go out of control! It got loose and is starting to attack both the Mobius of the Sky and the Mobius of Darkness! Eggman had to warn them, and Metal Sonic went to accompany him. Old Man Owl sent the message (in his own bumbling way) to Sonic. Though slightly skeptical at first, Sonic knew that the safety of Mobius counted on him.  
  
After Eggman told what had happened, Sonic reluctantly took the task. Eggman told Sonic and Tails to keep Metal Eggman busy while he worked on a means to shut him down. Sonic and Tails went out and hit him with their spins. Though they only put dents in him, they were enough to buy time. Eggman finally fixed a remote control... that he used to deactivate Metal Eggman. Eggman and Metal Sonic returned to the Mobius of Darkness. They knew that both sides won a battle today!  
  
The End  
  
Story 10: Who Framed Sonic?  
(Formerly "When Hedgehogs Collide")  
Fan Fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
One of the guardsmen went to Sonic's Retreat and took him to Mobotropolis on South Island. He had been accused of attacking the King. Sonic then related to him of the one time that he met his evil counterpart for the first time. Sally also knew of this, and wished to help prove Sonic's innocence. Sonic stayed at the palace (so the king can keep his eye on him), while Sally sought out Evil Sonic (with the help of Bunnie).  
  
Sally and Bunnie soon found Evil Sonic running amok. Bunnie put on her cyborg armor and, using her strength and magic, helped Sally fight. Soon, Evil Sonic was escorted to the king. The real Sonic was freed, but just when he was about to put Evil Sonic in jail, Evil Sonic used a dark ring to teleport out. The people knew they would see him again!  
  
The End 


	6. Sonic: Battle Through Time

Sonic: Battle Through Time  
  
(Based on Sonic CD)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog:  
  
Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who was friends with Sonic, learned that the Little Planet was nearing Mobius, and wished to bring her friends there. Sonic and Sally came with Amy Rose... but something was not right. Instead of flowers around Never Lake (where the Little Planet usually was), they saw a dead landscape... and the Little Planet was a metal ball tethered to a chain. Eggman must have learned of the planet's time travel powers. All knew of the legendary Time Stones, which are like Chaos Emeralds, only they controlled time.  
  
Soon, Metal Sonic whisked away Amy before Sonic and Sally's eyes. They ran up the chain to the Little Planet, prepared for anything.  
  
Chapter 1: Palmtree Panic  
  
Sally stood by in the jungles of the Little Planet, with a communicator to keep in touch with Sonic. Sonic went off to stop Eggman. Instead of animals or people, the Badniks on the Little Planet had flowers within them. Though not as powerful a power source, it did give them sufficient energy. The Badniks here were mosquito robots that divebombed at Sonic, ant robots that patrolled the grounds, butterfly robots that spied for Eggman, and small bug robots with cannons on them. Sonic buzzed through them and found a time portal to the future.  
  
When he got to the future, he saw what Eggman did. The trees are dead, the water is polluted, and only robots existed. Sonic got back to the present and looked for a portal to the past. When he did, he found two things: A Metal Sonic projector that scared off animals, and a portable Badnik Maker that looked like a UFO. Sonic destroyed both, returned to the Present, then returned to the future. "Now this is more like it!" Sonic thought to himself as he looked at the more pleasant future. Sonic soon found a portal to a hidden area. There he was to seek a Time Stone. Sonic had to smash six UFOs to win a Time Stone. Sonic did so, in a feat of a few seconds, and won the first time stone!  
  
Sonic traveled into a pleasant Palmtree Panic future area and fought of Eggman's Metal Walker! Sonic looked for vulnerable areas and hit the walker three times. Eggman soon got on a jetpack and escaped! Sonic then destroyed a force pod and released the flowers within!  
  
Chapter 2: Collision Chaos  
  
Sally informed Sonic of the Collision Chaos Zone's layout- it was like a pinball machine. Sonic confirmed her info and prepared to go through the area. The Badniks here were bat robots (one of the few non-insectoid Badniks), which sprinkled dust everywhere, mantis robots which shot boomerang blades, and ladybug robots which dropped spiked balls to harm Sonic. Sonic released the flowers within. Sonic took a quick peek at the future, and saw that the sky was dark, and the place looked very messed up! He went to find a portal to the past. There, Sonic found and destroyed the Badnik Maker and the Metal Sonic projector. When he went back to see the future, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and the place looked like a futuristic city! Sonic traveled to find another Time Stone... which he did!  
  
Sonic then went to take on Eggman in the lovely Collision Chaos future and took on Eggman in his giant pinball table. Though slightly difficult to reach the top, when he did so, Sonic destroyed Eggman's bomb dropper and freed the flowers from the Force Pod! His next stop... Tidal Tempest!  
  
Chapter 3: Tidal Tempest  
  
The watery Tidal Tempest had dragonfly robots that patrolled the place, water strider robots which shot pellets at intruders, and among other things... two types of water beetle robots, both of which charged at Sonic when he entered their area. Sonic fought them off and took a look at the dismal future. The water was polluted, and much of the machinery that was there is devastated! Sonic got back to the present and went to the past. The place looked like a submerged temple. Sonic found and destroyed the projector and the Badnik Maker. Once back in the future, he saw a beautiful techno-oasis. Soon, Sonic searched for and found another time stone, which he added to his collection.  
  
In the futuristic oasis of the Tidal Tempest, Sonic chased Eggman to an underwater pool, where he surrounded himself with bubbles. Sonic absorbed the bubbles, getting air that he needed, and soon hit Eggman when he was vulnerable. The water level soon went down, and he freed the flowers from the Force Pod!  
  
Chapter 4: Quartz Quadrant  
  
Sonic soon found the gem mine known as Quartz Quadrant. The Badniks here consisted of caterpillar robots, similar to Caterkiller; spider robots, which shot webs to slow Sonic down; snail robots with retracting spikes on their shells; and scorpion robots, with cannons on their tails. Sonic did away with them and saw that the future looks like city ruins. Sonic went back to try to prevent this dark future. In the past (which looks more wooden than stone), Sonic took down the Badnik Maker and Metal Sonic projector. In the more pleasant future, Sonic saw a forest, crystal mine, and high tech city in peaceful harmony. Sonic went to find yet another Time Stone and succeeded.  
  
Sonic soon located Eggman in the pleasant future city. Sonic hit the booth and made it land on the conveyor belt. Sonic then had the idea to wear the booth down with the conveyor belt... like sandpaper. But he had to work quickly, since Eggman was using a bomb dropper to try to kill him! Soon, the booth wore down and Eggman ran for it. Sonic freed the flowers and continued his pursuit of Eggman.  
  
Chapter 5: Wacky Workbench  
  
Sonic soon learned how the Wacky Workbench got its name- reverse gravity floors, electrical barriers, and other bizarre objects! Sonic faced grasshopper robots, dropping bug robots, and bee robots with guns as stingers. When he saw the future, everything was destroyed. The place was a rusty pile of ruins. Sonic went into the past and saw the targets he was looking for and took care of them. The future then showed cute layouts and soon, he went to find the fifth Time Stone!  
  
Once in the carnival like Wacky Workbench future, Sonic found Eggman and hit his ship. But every time he did so, it went through the ceiling, dropping blocks and triggering the electrodes. Soon, Sonic cornered Eggman and blasted his ship. Sonic freed the flowers within. Sally contacted Sonic and revealed that he is near where Amy is held-- the Stardust Speedway!  
  
Chapter 6: Stardust Speedway  
  
Sonic found himself in an airborne, twisting and turning street that is jazzed with stardust, lights, and music. Many bizarre bug Badniks were here, prominent among them were the firefly robots that created laser traps for Sonic. The future was truly dismal, as it showed a lightning storm across a devastated speedway. In the past, it looked like a Greek architecture project. Sonic took care of things here and returned to see a beautiful, neon lighted, starry night speedway. Finding the Time Stone here was more difficult, but he succeeded.  
  
Sonic soon found Eggman, and he had Sonic chase Metal Sonic through a deadly race course. Sonic barely makes it through, and Metal Sonic was wrecked. Eggman picked up Metal Sonic to repair him, and Sonic freed Amy! Sally then contacted Sonic and told him of Eggman's hideout-- the Metallic Madness Zone!  
  
Chapter 7: Metallic Madness  
  
Metallic Madness was a name that suited Eggman well, for it was a giantic fortress with robotic paraphenilia. The main guards were beetle robots with sawblades on their beaks and strange bug robots that liked to through Sonic around. The future was even more horrific... something that fitted Eggman to a T. Sonic went to the past and saw that in the past, the zone was just under construction. Sonic took out the targets and saw the future as a beautiful city... similar to Mobotropolis. Sonic caught the last Time Stone and hunted down Eggman in the beautified Metallic Madness Zone.  
  
It was a tough journey, and three firefly robots made it tougher, but Sonic found Eggman in his giant fan machine. Sonic had to time the attacks just right to hit him. Soon, Eggman was caught in an exploding Little Planet. Sonic, Sally, and Amy had to hurry out!  
  
Ending:  
  
Sonic, Sally, and Amy made it out of the Little Planet and back on the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic then cut the chain and let the Little Planet float. Soon, it vanished in a flash of light. The resulting explosion released star sparkles that made the dead landscape alive again, with lovely flowers. Sonic made a lovely flower crown for Sally. Amy gave Sonic and Sally a hug to thank them for saving her!  
  
End 


End file.
